


The Wreck

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese collide with another car.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 33





	The Wreck

Therese sits in the passenger seat, half-shaken, with Carol gripping tightly onto the steering wheel, looking scared at the other driver through the dashboard window that was rising out from his own smashed vehicle and then closing his car door shut. He marches towards the two women waiting inside the heated, stalling Packard. The man stops and bends halfway beside Carol’s side and gestures for her to unroll the window.

“Roll down your window, Carol,” Therese instructs quietly, watching and waiting to see what her girlfriend would do next.

It seems as if her whole body could no longer function properly. The air feels tight inside Carol’s lungs. Her heart beats too loudly like a snare drum. Her fingers grow stiff and numb inside her gloves.

“Carol.” Therese speaks louder. She watches Carol blink a few times before cranking down the window.

“Are you ladies all right?” the man asks them automatically. 

“We are fine,” Therese says. “How about you?”

“Better than my Ford,” the man jokes, but neither woman cracks a smile or laughs. Carol apologizes for the damages and blames herself, but the man holds his hand up and refuses to hear it. While he suggests to look for a place with an available phone, he leaves the women alone in the car located between Spruce and Pratt.

“Carol, he’s going to fix this,” Therese says now, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I didn’t see him,” Carol replies, covering her face with guilt. 

“He didn’t have his light beams on,” Therese points out. 

Carol bangs her hand hard against the wheel making Therese flinch back and fall sullen and quiet. It’s not long before the man comes back and explains that he has called a tow truck, but not the police. This piece of news surprises both ladies. They watch the man head back to his dented Ford. Carol gets out with a cigarette in her mouth to inspect the Packard. A paint job could do the trick with a few scratches here and there. Nothing major. She smokes on the hood of the Packard, while Therese just sits there and waits for this mishap to end.


End file.
